


pamit

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Tragedy, Family, Flash Fic, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Orphans, Short, Team as Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Aku menyesal dulu aku tidak mencoba nekat.





	1. Chapter 1

Shoyo sedang berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan ketika sekelompok reporter dan kameraman menghampirinya. Dengan senyuman manis yang dibuat setulus mungkin, mereka meminta si jingga menyisihkan waktu untuk mereka sebentar.

"Kau pernah menyesal?" Si reporter menanya Shoyo ketika dia selesai berbicara entah apa di depan kamera yang secara langsung menyiarkan liputan itu. Si jingga mengangguk pelan. Dengan senyuman tipis, dia berkata, "Ya. Tentu saja pernah."

"Penyesalan terbesarmu apa?"

Ia masih mempertahankan senyumannya meskipun tatap cokelatnya enggan melihat pelototan kamera yang secara langsung menuju padanya. Dilihatinya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di belakang si reporter dan krunya. Katanya pelan meskipun terdengar dan terekam jelas oleh mikrofon yang didekatkan ke bibirnya oleh si reporter, "Aku menyesal setengah tahun lalu aku tidak mencoba nekat."

"Nekat bagaimana?"

Mata cokelat si jingga berkaca-kaca dan senyuman tipisnya yang sedari tadi ia berikan menjadi ganjil adanya meskipun ia usahakan agar hatinya kembali tegar. "Aku menyesal tidak mencoba nekat mengempeskan ban mobil Papa, dulu itu. Jika aku mengempeskannya, Papa dan Mama akan membatalkan wisata mereka. Sehingga kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi. Kecelakaan yang membuat Papa meninggal dan Mama—" Shoyo menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan getir. Setetes air matanya jatuh ketika ia kembali berujar setelah diam dua detik, "—Mamaku lumpuh dan amnesia. Dia lupa kalau dia memiliki seorang anak. Dia lupa kalau dia memiliki aku."

**-disambung di chapter selanjutnya besok**


	2. Chapter 2

Tangan itu begitu kurus di genggaman Shoyo. Lemah dan tak ada tenaganya. Tubuh ringkih itu menurut saja saat si jingga membaringkannya, mengubah posisinya menghadap ke sisi lain untuk dilap Shoyo punggung kurus kering ibunya dengan lembut. Didapati Shoyo rambut perak ibunya yang dulu begitu segar dan bercahaya kini rontok lemah dan menempel di sarung bantal yang ditidurinya. Dibersihkan si jingga rambut-rambut itu setelah dikeringkannya kulit-kulit keriput sang ibu.

Sudah lima bulan Shoyo telaten melakukan itu. Membiarkan ibunya di rumah sakit takkan berarti apa-apa selain semakin habis uang tabungan kedua orang tuanya. Jadi lima bulan lalu diputuskan si jingga untuk membawa pulang ibunya, Sawamura Koshi, dan dirawatnya sendiri meskipun ia sendiri mempersiapkan diri pada ujian sekolah yang sudah membayangi.

"Mama." Disisiri Shoyo rambut perak ibunya yang meskipun kini melayu namun tetap indah di mata cokelatnya, "Besok ada pertemuan orang tua di sekolah."

Tak ada jawaban. Sama seperti lima bulan terakhir ini. Shoyo hanya berbicara sendiri seementara ibunya takkan mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Senyuman si jingga tipis dan dia tetap menyisir rambut ibunya dengan lembut, "Guru Shoyo sudah mengerti keadaan Shoyo, jadi dia tak memaksakan Mama datang ke sekolah."

Lagi-lagi sunyi.

Tetap Shoyo pertahankan senyumannya sementara mata cokelat ibunya memelototi wajah si jingga. Bibir si perak tipis dan pecah-pecah. Kali itu membuka menutup seperti mulut ikan, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Shoyo tertawa pelan dan setelah itu makin digigitinya bibir bawahnya. Tangannya berhenti menyisiri rambut ibunya dan kini terdiam, memegang ubun-ubun sang ibu, "Mama tidak perlu khawatir. Shoyo baik-baik saja."

Tangan pemuda itu turun, mengambil ember di bawah kursinya dan membawa baju kotor ibunya beserta seluruh peralatan mandi itu keluar. Selama berjalan, Shoyo hanya menunduk, menatap lurus lantai yang tepat berada di bawah kakinya. Langkahnya cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi. Ditutupnya pintunya dan ia terjatuh dalam seketika. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram lantai dengan penuh kesedihan. Tangisnya lepas meski sunyi. Kepalanya sakit secara tiba-tiba dan dadanya bergemuruh.

Rahang Shoyo ia rapatkan agar gejolak di dadanya yang menyakitkan tidak pecah menjadi jeritan dan mungkin saja didengar ibunya di kamar sana. Dinyalakan si jingga air pancuran yang langsung membasahi tubuhnya, mendinginkan kepala panasnya, dan mengaburkan air tangisnya.

"Mama."

**-disambung di chapter selanjutnya besok**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipegangi Shoyo tirai jendelanya. Matanya tak lepas dari dua orang pekerja Dinas Sosial yang baru saja bertamu ke rumahnya. Mereka berdua masih tetap berbincang entah apa di depan pagar dan membuat perasaan si jingga menjadi tak nyaman. Baru lima belas menit lalu Shoyo mengusir mereka yang menyarankan ibunya dibawa ke panti jompo sementara Shoyo sendiri dijaga oleh neneknya di wilayah pedalaman di utara Miyagi.

Gila apa. Shoyo memang masih kelas tiga SMP, tapi bukan berarti dia anak-anak yang tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ibunya membutuhkannya. Bukan yang lain. Hanya karena ia lumpuh bukan berarti Shoyo kemudian serta merta dianggap malang dan ibunya dinilai sebagai orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Keningnya mengerut tajam, matanya memicing. Bahkan meski tak disadari orang-orang itupun, Shoyo tetap memberikan pelototannya pada mereka yang dinilainya kurang ajar itu. Kurang ajar karena ingin memisahkannya dari ibunya.

Seorang petugas menoleh ke arah rumahnya lagi dan tak sengaja membalas tatap mata si jingga yang mengawasi mereka dari lantai dua. Pelototan Shoyo makin menjadi dan rautnya tak menyenangkan dilihat. Ingin rasanya Shoyo berteriak, memaki, menyuruh mereka berdua cepat hengkang dari hadapannya. Pun keberadaan ibunya yang ada di ruang yang sama dengannya menahan ingin si jingga.

Geraman pelan terdengar di belakangnya. Sawamura Koshi lagi-lagi ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terbata-bata. Entah apa yang ada di dalam tenggorokannya yang menahan suaranya untuk keluar dan didengarkan putra tunggalnya.

Warna muka si jingga melembut. Didekatinya ibunya, diciuminya pipi keriput itu berkali-kali, digenggamnya jemari kaku ibunya, dibisikinya telinga sang ibu dengan lirih. “Shoyo tidak akan pergi dari Mama. Shoyo akan tetap ada di sisi Mama.”

****-disambung di chapter selanjutnya besok** **

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dia tak sempat sarapan meskipun bangunnya jam lima. Paginya habis untuk menyuapi ibunya, memasangkan popok, mengganti baju, dan membisikkan kata-kata sayang di telinga ibunya yang tak bisa membalas ujaran sayang itu.

Diikat Shoyo plastik popok bekas ibunya dan diletakkannya di kotak sampah ketika ia turun untuk mencuci tangan dan mengambil sarapan. Hatinya meringis melihat percobaan bubur yang ia masak pagi ini meskipun tetap ia bawa naik jua nampan sarapan itu.

“Mama, sarapan.” Shoyo tersenyum tipis saat menemu ibunya. Diletakkannya nampan yang ia bawa ke meja dan ia menghampiri si perak layu itu, membangunkannya, dan menjejalkan banyak bantal di punggung ibunya untuk menahannya tetap duduk.

“Sebentar lagi nenek datang, Ma.” Ia duduk di tepian ranjang dan mengambil mangkuk buburnya. “Shoyo membuat bubur. Lihat, lumayan, kan? Hehe. Rasanya enak, kok.”

Tak ada jawaban seperti biasanya. Shoyo menyendok bubur dan mendekatkannya ke bibir sang ibu. Koshi dengan patuh membuka mulutnya untuk Shoyo memasukkan makanannya. “Maaf ya, Ma. Selama ini Shoyo cuma memasakkan bubur instan untuk Mama.”

Dilap Shoyo noda yang tertinggal di tepian bibir ibunya. Dua suapan lagi sebelum Shoyo menyuapkan air putih.

“Hari ini Shoyo ujian, Ma. Hehe. Doakan Shoyo, ya. Kalau Shoyo sudah selesai ujian, lulus, Shoyo berencana bekerja. Cari uang.”

Sunyi selain sendok Shoyo yang menyentuh dasar mangkuk besinya. Shoyo menatap ibunya, memperhatikan apakah mulut itu sudah berhenti mengunyah pelan untuknya kembali menyuapkan sendok terakhir sarapan ibunya.

“Mama tahan, ya, sama nenek nanti. Shoyo janji akan segera pulang.”

Ada perasaan tak nyaman jika itu menyangkut neneknya, ibu dari ayahnya. Sejak awal pernikahan orang tuanya, wanita tua itu tak pernah merestui kehadiran ibunya di sisi Sawamura Daichi. Bahkan dari lima bulan ibunya sekarat di atas ranjang ini, neneknya hanya datang saat pemakaman putranya saja, dan sama sekali tidak peduli pada menantunya.

Dibelainya pipi kurus itu. Habis air minum, si jingga berdiri dan membereskan bantal-bantal di belakang ibunya sebelum meninggalkan ibunya kembali tergolek lemah sementara ia sendiri sibuk menyiapkan bekalnya sendiri.

Bel di pintu depan bertepatan saat Shoyo sudah akan masuk ke kamar ibunya. Hatinya sedikit tak tenang tahu neneknya sudah datang meskipun ia sendiri tetap membukakan pintu.

“Kenapa lama sekali?”

“Maaf.” Shoyo menyingkir dari jalan saat neneknya masuk ke rumah. Meninggalkan tas-tas bawaannya di luar yang secara tidak langsung menyuruh sang cucu untuk membawanya.

“Kau tidak berangkat? Mau jadi apa kau kalau terlambat sekolah?”

Si jingga meletakkan bawaan neneknya ke ruang tamu. Dijawabnya, “Sebentar lagi Shoyo akan berangkat. Shoyo pamit Mama dulu.”

Saat ia berjalan menjauhi neneknya, bisa didengar Shoyo dengusan tak senang dari si wanita tua serta ujar, “Untuk apa pamit pada si cacat itu.”

“Mama.” Shoyo duduk di tepian ranjang dan membelai rambut perak sang ibu pelan. Diciumnya kening keriput Koshi dan bisiknya, “Shoyo pamit, ya.”

Dengan cepat Shoyo berdiri sebelum dirasanya jarinya digenggam lemah dan membuat si jingga kembali menoleh tak percaya. Bibir itu bergerak-gerak. Kali ini sedikit lebih bertenaga dari biasanya dan ada desis tak bermakna didengar si jingga. Mata cokelat Shoyo membelalak tak percaya dan ia duduk lagi, mendekatkan wajahnya pada ibunya, “Mama?”

“Sho—yo—”

**-disambung di chapter selanjutnya besok**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Manga dan anime Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Haruichi Furudate. Adapun saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman tokoh-tokoh untuk dipergunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini. Adapun kalian seminimalnya belilah komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan secara legal ke bahasa Indonesia jika komiknya sudah tersedia di toko buku di kotamu.


End file.
